


Now what?

by AriaGS



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGS/pseuds/AriaGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Civil War (contains spoilers) the earth's mightiest heroes will try to get everything back to normal. Story centers on Wanda. Cannon pairings-ish. Everyone will deal with the consequences of their actions, after all they were family, right? Details inside, give it a shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! Yay or nay? In this fanfic I will center on Wanda and how she feels about the whole deal but there will be some chapters where I will focus on the rest of the Avengers, yes everyone. I just can’t stand the idea of having my ship see eachother again in 2 years no way! All pairings are cannon but there will be cute Romanogers scenes, and of course ScarletVision, but it will be slow, everyone will bond again but at their time. If you have any comments, suggestions or doubts please let me know. I hope you’ll stay with me for another adventure!...jeez that sounded extremely cheesy…anyways read! I don’t own anything :’(

“Now what?” she asked

Sam snorted “We’re fugitives” he reminded her

Wanda nodded “Exactly, now what?”

They were in the back of the quinjet while Clint was piloting with the help of Steve.

“You can all stay in the farm for a couple of days” Clint told them

“Thanks man” said Sam

Scott sat looking at the floor, he turned his attention to them “So, I can’t go back to my place? I have a daughter”

“They will look for you there” Bucky told him

Scott nodded, he had been willing to fight alongside Captain America yet he would have never expected to become a worldwide fugitive, but no matter what happened he would find a way to be near Cassie.

Steve cleared his throat “I think we will accept your offer Clint”

Barton smiled “It’s the least I can do”

Wanda hugged her knees to her chest; the question remained in her mind, _now what?_ She would have to hide somewhere she wouldn’t be recognized, so the United Stated didn’t seem like a good option, still what would she do then? Back in Sokovia she had learned a second language, how to read, write and basic mathematics apart from that she had learned history by reading on her own or being explained by her brother, but what job could she apply for? Where would she live?

“Wanda” Sam called her

She looked up “what?”

“Are you okay?” he asked worried

“Yeah”

To be fair she wasn’t lying, Wanda Maximoff had been way worse than now, even the burns on her neck from the prison didn’t hurt as bad as some wounds she had had in the experiments.

 

When Clint landed he muttered “Home sweet home”

They all got out of the quinjet and began walking towards the house. Clint opened the front door and told them to wait; he was going to try explaining everything to Laura.

Less than a minute after they all heard his wife yell “WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!”

Wanda looked down, no matter where she went it would never be home.

“Wanda” Steve called her and motioned his hand for her to step closer.

She wasn’t in the mood for a talk from Captain America but she moved. Steve scratched the back of his head trying to think of a way to comfort her “I know this is going to be hard for you, but if you ever-“

She cut him off with a kind smile “Thank you Steve but I’m okay”

He knew she was lying put pushing her would only make things worse so he simply nodded

“Steve” Bucky called him, the ex winter soldier leaned on the wall; he still looked pale and weak even though the fight had been a day before. His friend moved to him and they began whispering some secret stuff.

Laura and Clint appeared in the doorway “Hello” she greeted them with kind smile

Captain America took a step forward while helping Bucky to stand up straight; Laura opened the door for them and began instructing them so Bucky could lie on the couch.

Clint looked at Wanda and smirked “She’s a piece of work”

She smiled “that’s why you liked her, right?”

Barton laughed “Yep” then looking at Sam and Scott he invited them in.

“Thanks” Scott and Sam muttered

It had been about a year since Wanda had been there but everything seemed still in place, except for some toys the kids had left lying around.

“Wanda!” a girl’s voice caught her attention; she turned just in time to see Lila run before hugging her

“Hi!” she greeted the girl

Clint let out a chuckle and crouched down to be at the level of his daughter “Lila, what did I say about going to bed?”

The girl let go of Wanda and answered “You told me it was past bedtime”

“Go back to sleep” he told her “Wanda will still be here in the morning”

She nodded and ran up the stairs into her room

“She’s taller” Wanda told him

In queue Laura walked to them and gave her a small hug while grinning, her smile soon faded when she noticed how pale she looked “Do you feel all right?”

The Scarlet Witch nodded “Just a bit tired”

“We hope we aren’t bothering you” Sam began “thank you for opening your house to us”

She smiled kindly at him “You aren’t a bother at the lightest, although a call wouldn’t be so bad” the last she said to Clint but he didn’t take it personal.

He clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention “There’s only one spare room but if you give us a bit of time we’ll move the boys into one room so you can have Cooper’s bedroom”

“It’s okay” Scott told him “I think we’ll manage with one room”

Sam nodded “Don’t worry”

Barton smiled “If you follow me I’ll take you to the room and find you some blankets and pillows”

The two of them thanked Laura again and followed Clint up.

She touched Wanda’s arm to get her attention “If you don’t mind you can sleep in Lila’s bedroom, she has a bunk bed”

The twin smiled and said “That sounds good”. Before following Laura she walked to Steve and Bucky to say goodnight.

“Sweet dreams” Bucky told her, to be honest he didn’t actually know her but from his own experience he could relate to what she was feeling at the moment

And Steve, well her eyes couldn’t avoid filling with tears of gratitude for him rescuing her, she owed him so much. The super soldier immediately gave her a hug in a brotherly way.

 

* * *

 

Lila´s bedroom walls were painted blue with white stripes, the clock marked 1 am, it had been about an hour since they had arrived and went to “sleep”

The small girl had been so excited about the Scarlet Witch sleeping in her room that she told her they would do a sleep over, but Lila had fallen asleep 5 minutes later. Wanda smiled at the memory of herself at that age, everything had been so perfect, yes, she didn’t have a lot but at least her brother and parents were with her and then… everything had gone to hell.

A shiver ran through her body at the memory of the missiles, she cursed herself for having moved, Lila was sleeping on the high part of the bunk bed.

Wanda was exhausted, weak and sad but she couldn’t really sleep. Back in the facility when she had insomnia she would turn on the TV or read a book or in some cases, mostly after having a nightmare, she would telepathically call Vision and he would go into her room and stay with her until she fell asleep.  It had all begun when a nightmare woke her up screaming, the humanoid had heard her and immediately appeared next to her, their bedrooms (although he didn’t use his to sleep were next to one another) she had cried non-stop and he had held her until the tears dried on her face, then he had read her to sleep. The memory now seemed a distant one, she sighed and closed her eyes; they had all made wrong decisions instead of actually sitting down and talking things through but she understood that Vision had only wanted to protect her from herself, but Wanda didn’t blame him, he was probably right. They were all freaks, freaks that once had been family.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wanda” a soft voice woke her up

She opened her eyes and quickly closed them again; the sunlight pierced her still sleepy eyes.

“Sam, close the curtains” Steve told him

Wanda opened her eyes again, this time her eyes adjusted; she sat up straight and bumped her head against the base of the high level of the bunk bed.

“Damn it” she whispered covering the spot she had hit

Sam chuckled and she rolled her eyes

Steve cleared his throat and handed her folded clothes “Laura told us to give you this, take a shower and we’ll wait for you downstairs for breakfast”

She took the clothes and nodded

Sam and Steve went downstairs; they stopped at the last one so no one would hear their conversation.

“What is the plan now?” Sam asked

Rogers sighed “We don’t have a lot of options so I guess going to Wakanda is our best shot”

Wilson took a deep breath “How did Kitty Cat contact you?”

Steve rolled his eyes “When Bucky and I were on our way to get you out of prison we received a call from his quinjet to ours, he explained everything Zemo had told him and offered his help”

“So, you are asking me to trust him blindly?”

“It’s the best option, I wouldn’t even consider it if I didn’t feel it was the right decision” he assured him

“Fine”

“Just one more thing”

“What?”

“Don’t call him Kitty Cat”

 

* * *

 

They all had breakfast 20 minutes later, Clint had cooked. After that Wanda played with the kids for a while.

“Never knew you were good with kids” Steve told her

She was now sitting down on the grass with Nathaniel on her lap in front of the play ground where she could see Lila and Cooper playing. “There are a lot of things no one knows about me Captain” she joked

He sat next to her and tried to think of a way in which he could explain what was happening

“Just tell me” Wanda told him

Steve frowned “You read my mind?”

She laughed “I don’t need to read your mind to notice you are holding back information”

Nathaniel moved in her arms so she placed him in front of her for him to walk, but he only moved an inch towards Steve and sat down again

The super soldier smiled “How old is he?”

“One year old” she answered “he was born a month after Pietro passed away”

“I’m sorry” he began

She cut him off kindly “It’s okay everyone has their own certain amount of time here. It’s not fair but that’s how it works”

He cleared his throat “Wanda” she looked at him and he continued “King T’Challa contacted us; he offered to help Bucky and find a safe place for us in Wakanda”

The twin looked back to Nathaniel and whispered “I killed people from Wakanda”

The super soldier touched her arm “It was an accident, he knows that, YOU know that”

She looked at him again “Who’s going?”

“So far, Sam, Bucky and me. Scott has a daughter in New York he can’t leave and Clint, well you know”

Wanda nodded

“Clint and Laura said you could stay here with them” he added

She smiled “I know but this isn’t my home, it’s theirs”

Steve turned to Nathaniel, the little boy stood up again and walked slowly towards him, he stretched his hand and Steve took it, the boy laughed

“Hey buddy” Captain America said smiling

“Hi” Nathaniel answered, so far now he was starting to learn how to speak

“Besides” Wanda started “I heard Wakanda isn’t that bad”

Rogers smiled

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay here?” Laura asked her

“I’ll be okay” Wanda promised before giving her a hug “thank you for everything”

The woman smiled once more “If you need anything please let us know”

She smiled “I will”

Clint turned to her and gave her a hug “Take care kid”

“You too old man”

He smirked

Followed by that Steve, Sam and Bucky also said their goodbyes. Clint would take Scott back to New York in some super undercover plan

“Thank you for everything Lang” Steve told him

Scott grinned “It was a pleasure, call me if you need anything else”

Sam nodded “See you around Tic-tac”

“Good bye Scott” Wanda told him

He waved and they walked to the quinjet where Wanda and Bucky sat on the back while Sam and Steve started piloting

Laura had packed some things for her; she hadn’t actually had the time to see them so she decided that since it would be a long trip she might as well check everything to get distracted for a while.

The first thing she found was a smart phone, she snorted, it had a small note pasted to it: _“Don’t worry, the phone is off radar, hope it keeps you distracted-Clint”_

“What is that?” Bucky asked

She turned to him and showed him the phone “A cell phone”

The winter soldier nodded, he wasn’t used to all the technology, and he probably never would be.

Sam and Steve walked to her; they had left the quinjet on autopilot.

“Is it from Clint?” Sam asked

She nodded “He says it’s off radar”

“Does it have internet?” Steve asked suddenly interested

She unblocked it “Apparently yes”

“What does the news say” he asked

She searched for recent news regarding the Avengers and found a video with Stark giving a press conference outside the facility, she clicked on it and they all got closer to take a look.

Stark was on a small podium wearing a fancy suit, he still had his black eye. Next to him Rhodey sat on a wheel chair.

“Mr. Stark!” A journalist called, he nodded “what will happen with the Avengers now?”

He took a second to answer “I hope I’d know that, next question”

A woman stood up “There have been rumors regarding the escape of the Avengers from a high security prison”

Tony shook his head “They retired, no jail, no escape, nothing” he lied

Sam and Steve shared and glance, why did he say that?

General Ross immediately appeared and took away the microphone “Looks like Mr. Stark wasn’t informed but the Avengers were actually arrested and yes, they have escaped. We recommend full caution at the sight of them” He clearly looked annoyed

Tony took the microphone from him “Next question” he also looked pissed

A man raised his hand “What about the War Machine and The Vision?”

Stark scratched his forehead “Colonel James Rhodes has retired, as for me and Vision; we have signed the Accords, that mean we’ll intervene when the United Nations consider it necessary. I, myself have moved to the facility”

“Where is the Vision at the moment” the man asked again “he is responsible for the attack of Colonel James Rhodes. Why wasn’t he arrested?”

Before Tony could reply Rhodey shouted loud enough for them to hear “I don’t know from where did you get that information but Vision did not attack me, it was an accident and I don’t blame him”

“Yet he is still a threat” another journalist continued “If he causes and accident of that sort to one of his team mates how can the human population trust him?”

“He won’t cause another accident” Rhodey promised, he talked with authority

“Since he is a robot” the man continued “how are you sure he has a conscience?”

“He is a humanoid” Tony corrected “and he has more conscience that any of us. The conference is over”

Followed by that, Tony Stark stepped away from the podium and left the stage alongside his friend. The entire public, most of them journalist, began taking pictures and shouting questions to the air.

Wanda locked her phone and gritted her teeth “How could they even say that Vision doesn’t have a conscience?”

Sam patted her back “They are all idiots, don’t worry they won’t mess with him”

She shut her eyes “He has more humanity than any of them”

“We know that, it’s only a matter of time for them to also notice” Steve assured her

Wanda was angry, she always knew Vision wouldn’t be accepted by everyone but hearing people attack him made her furious. He didn’t own anything to the human race yet he had saved them more than once. When she opened her eyes they shined a bright red.

Sam sat next to her “Give me your phone”

She frowned “why?”

“Just do it” he said

She obeyed and he started clicking things randomly until he found a game and began playing, a couple of seconds after she relaxed watching him play and fell asleep with her head leaning against his shoulder. Wilson turned the phone off and looked at Steve.

“Why did Stark lie about us not being arrested?”

Rogers shrugged “I guess he might not have wanted us to become fugitives”

“I thought it was an international new that we had been arrested” Sam said

Steve crossed his arms “Apparently no”

Bucky sighed “He is still your friend”

Captain America looked down “He tried to cover ours backs”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! If you have any suggestions, requests, comments or doubts please let me know! Like I said I will do some chapters centering on each of them. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooorry for having updated until now :S please forgive me, I hope you guys are still there…I just finished my exams so I didn’t have any free time to write but expect more chapters now :) Like I said some chapters will go through different characters POV (written in third person)

None of them had ever been in Wakanda but they weren’t disappointed. It was an amazing place, in fact they understood why for most countries it remained a mystery, and after all it was a sacred place for its people.

They were received by King T’Challa himself.

“Your highness” Steve was the first to greet him, behind him Sam, Wanda and Bucky vowed awkwardly.

“Welcome” he told them “and please call me T’Challa”

Steve nodded “Thanks for receiving us”

He smiled and looked at Barnes “It’s the least I can do to repay you for our…incident”

Bucky smiled “Don’t mention it”

Sam cleared his throat “No hard feelings, right?”

The King smirked “Don’t worry I don’t dwell on things”

“I also apologize” Wanda added

T’Challa nodded “Let’s start fresh, shall we?”

“Of course” Rogers agreed

After that he asked them to follow him inside the palace. If the exterior of the building was beautiful, the interior was breath taking, it was old but extremely well preserved, and its stone walls were decorated with banners of the royalty, ancient writing and symbols.

“It’s beautiful” Wanda muttered without having realized she had said it out loud

“It is” the King agreed with a smile “ever since the meteorite hit this place our people built the civilization. Every stone, every wall tells the story of the origin of the country and its people”

They continued walking and going up and down the stairs with a touristic kind of visit until they reached the laboratories. Steve had once heard that Wakanda was a very advanced country in technology, but he had never imagined to see a place like that, he would even dare to say that it was more impressive than Tony’s lab, sure he’d probably be able to do duplicate the whole place.

T’Challa suddenly stopped in front of a man with a lab coat; he turned to his guests “I would like you all to meet doctor Balewa. He is one of the experts in neurology and psychoanalysis in the whole world”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” the doctor told them and shook all of their hands, then looked at Bucky “Mr. Barnes, I will be working with you to correct your condition, I can’t promise anything more than my full commitment towards you, we’ll overcome it”

Barnes smiled “Thank you doctor Balewa, it will be my pleasure”

T’Challa then cleared his throat “I must go now to attend some business but my assistant Zaire will take you to your rooms so you can rest” before he could leave Sam took a step forward, he now felt like an idiot for not having wanted to trust him

“Thank you for everything” he told him once more

“It’s nothing really” The King answered

 

* * *

 

Tony Stark cursed under his breath. His day wasn’t going so great.

He stood in front of a ridiculous small mirror trying to shave with some cheap razor someone had left, it was new but also pretty crappy, he had already cut himself twice, great now he looked like he had just fought an angry cat. In addition to that Vision had set the stereo to maximum volume with the song “ _What a wonderful world”_

“Damn him and his stupid optimism” he said to his reflection.

But on the contrary, Vision was feeling quite odd, he would even dare to say he was…sad. It hadn’t even been a week and he missed his team mates deeply.

At that hour in the morning Steve would have been up preparing an incredible amount of toast, Natasha would have made fun of him and stole a piece, Sam on the contrary would have been offended by the lack of “a real breakfast” and would have begun making eggs or pancakes, Wanda would have offered her help and set the table, and Vision, well he would have made coffee for everyone throwing the coffee grounds on the disposal.

“Vision?” Tony called him

The humanoid stood up from the couch and lowered the volume of the music “Yes?”

Tony shook his head and sat on the couch in front of him “I was only checking if you were here, sit”

Vision nodded and sat down again

Stark finally sighed and looked down for a few seconds, he looked like he could use some good sleep.

“I know I have been an incredible jerk to you” he began saying “after all you are the only one here, and I’m…. it’s just that this…” he stopped not because he didn’t trust Vision, but because for the first time in his life he didn’t have any words to describe how he felt. In first place the love of his life was no longer in a relationship with him, he told everyone he was okay but he wasn’t,  he would never be okay if Pepper wasn’t by his side. Secondly the only people that he considered as friends were gone and they hated him, his best friend could no longer walk and it was his fault and thirdly he was also still injured from the fight. In a few words everything had gone to hell pretty quickly.

“Don’t apologize” Vision interrupted “this must be very difficult for you and I understand it”

Tony nodded “Thanks, what about you?”

“I am adapting” he answered

Stark snorted “really? What about your broken heart?”

Vision frowned for a second “I don’t know what you mean”

Tony smiled “Forget that I mention it, anyway thanks for letting me stay here”

“This is after all practically yours” the humanoid said “besides company is good, for both of us I think”

“Yeah”

Vision cleared his throat “What happened to your face?”

The billionaire chuckled “Cheap razors. Now get ready, we have a meeting in 20 minutes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please review and leave suggestions!!! I always answer, maybe not right away but pretty fast…sorry for the short chapter but I promise two chapters for next time that I update! :) Also I’m sorry for any grammatical mistake


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on a chair in the dining room of Hank Pym, Scott happily ate the last orange slice.

“I told you it wasn’t a good idea” Hope was telling him

It had been about an hour since he had arrived to New York and the first thing he did was enter his daughter’s bedroom from the window and hug her, he had been so close to never see her again that all he wanted was to spend time with Cassie, it was about 2 am so she had had some sleep, after being 10 minutes with her, Scott had told her that he had to see Hank Pym so Cassie insisted on accompanying him, and he agreed, although he knew he shouldn’t have past bedtime. Now he sat on the dining room with his girlfriend and Hank Pym (both in night clothes) while Cassie watched TV in the living room.

Hank Pym snorted “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about it! You risked the suit I have been trying to protect my whole life! And for what, to become an Avenger?”

Scott sighed tiredly “What was I supposed to do? Freaking Hawkeye knocked on my door and asked for me to help Captain America!”

“You were supposed to say no! Why on earth did you think you had a chance against Stark and his toys?” Hank yelled

“I was perfectly able to kick his ass, besides I didn’t know I was fighting the Avengers” he answered

Hope frowned “Wait a second, they didn’t tell you who you were fighting with?”

Scott scratched his forehead “Listen, I was in my apartment when Hawkeye literally knocked, he told me Captain America could use my help to fight the Accords and something much bigger, so I agreed! Somehow they had my name registered since the incident with the Falcon. They would have looked for me and taken the suit away if I hadn’t agreed to sign, and if I would have signed they would have had my identity, even Cassie would have been an easy target if information got leaked or hacked, I was NOT going to let that happen” he took a breath and added “Besides…I got the suit back so everything is okay now”

“You are a fugitive” Pym reminded him “again”

“Old habits die hard” he joked, no one laughed

Cassie entered the room running “Daddy” she called “you are on TV”

They all stood up and walked to the living room. In fact Scott’s face appeared in the screen next to Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, then a sign in red letters followed HIGHLY DANGEROUS DO NOT ENGAGE CONTACT AND REPORT IMMEDIATELY

“What is going on?” Cassie asked 

Scott crouched to be face-to-face with her “I had to help Captain America fight some guys to protect you, okay? Everything is going to be fine, it’s all a misunderstanding. I am here now, but you have to promise to not tell anyone I’m back, not even mom, okay?”

His daughter nodded “I promise”

He smiled “That’s my girl” he then shared a look with Hope, so he added “Cassie, give me five minutes and I’ll take you back home” 

She nodded

“Dad” Hope called Hank “Why don’t you take Cassie upstairs and give her some candy from my night stand?”

He nodded “Let’s go” and the girl took his hand, right before going up he turned to Scott “I’m not done with you yet!”

Lang sighed “I know”

Once they were finally alone Hope hugged him and they stayed like that “You should have told me you needed help”

He laughed “What would your father have said?”

“Don’t mind him too much, deep inside he’s so proud of you for having kicked a Stark’s ass”

He chuckled “I guess you are right… by the way, why do you have candy on your night stand?”

She let go of him and ignored his question “So, now what? Do you have a plan?”

Scott shrugged “I guess I’ll have to do some undercover work and visit Cassie at night, I also have to find a place in which I can   
stay, good thing I still have the suit; right after Captain America got us out I luckily find it they hadn’t taken it to a lab just yet”

She smiled “Sounds like a plan that we could use, needs a little work but its progress, by the way you can stay with me”

“Tempting offer” he said with a smirk “but I can’t risk someone seeing you with me. I’ll visit though”

“You have to tell me everything about the Avengers”

“I thought you’d never ask, they were so great!”

“Is it true that Captain America is pure muscle?” she asked excitedly 

“His arm is bigger than my torso!!”

Hank Pym’s voice interrupted them “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TWO” he started saying “you could have died Scott!”

Lang turned to him “Did I tell you that the project Giant-man worked?”

The man cleared his throat “Why don’t you stay here tonight so you can tell me the details”

Scott and Hope shared a glance “Sure” he answered “just let me take Cassie back home”

His daughter gave a goodbye kiss to both Hope and Hank while Scott put on a mask before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any doubts, suggestions or requests please let me know! Also review


End file.
